Balancing units for a motor vehicle and systems and methods for operating same are known, for example, from EP 2 116 411 A1 or DE 40 39 391 A1. In this context, in each case two separately actuable control valves are used in order to respectively actuate the first or second clutch in a selective fashion with a specific control pressure, in order to influence as a function of the driving state the clutch torque which can be transmitted to the assigned driven wheel by the respective clutch. These refinements make it possible, in particular, to apply different torques to the right-hand and left-hand driven wheels, and to set the desired power distribution or torque distribution to the two driven wheels of an axle in virtually any conceivable driving situation.
A disadvantage with the systems and methods mentioned above is, however, their complexity. They require hardware and software which is complex and potentially susceptible to faults. The expenditure on development and application in a vehicle is extremely high. In addition, if it is taken into account that such systems and methods are generally provided as all-wheel modules for vehicles with all-wheel drive which can be activated and deactivated and the actual portion of driving carried out in the all-wheel drive mode during the service life of a vehicle is typically very small, the expenditure on the development and application of such a system and a method by the manufacturers is often considered to be too high and too costly. This applies, in particular, to manufacturers and vehicles below the premium segment and to manufacturers of types of vehicle which, owing to their intended purpose, do not have a particular need for such complex systems, such as for example can be the case with off-road vehicles.